


Meet Me Halfway

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [225]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, M/M, Meeting the Parents, New Relationship, Sort Of, brave Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wants Draco to get to know the wider Weasley family a little better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [225]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 29





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt no. 72: _Meet me halfway._
> 
> ❤❤

“Meet me halfway,” Harry implored, “beause I _know_ that there’s lots of Weasleys, love. Merlin, even I get a bit intimated when they’re altogether… But they’re the only real family I’ve ever known. It’d mean the world to me if you got to know them a little better.”

Draco bit his lip, unsure of how to reply. He’d fallen in love with Harry – enough to take this next big step – but he was still nervous. 

“Alright,” Draco replied. “But only a quick cup of tea. We start small.” 

Harry smiled and took his hand. 

For Harry, Draco could be courageous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
